


create / detonate

by Svadilfary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Villain Tony Stark, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svadilfary/pseuds/Svadilfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В мире, где Наташе Старк все еще снится огонь и кровь, Зимний Солдат просыпается раньше времени и все происходит не так, как было задумано. (У людей нет назначения)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ОКТЯБРЬ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [create / detonate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375343) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



> Со-переводчик: chibi vi Andorra  
> Беты: volperossa, your little Desert Eagle

Таша чувствует себя этаким Индиана Джонсом. Ну вот как, знаете, если бы Индиана Джонс был гениальной женщиной и валялся с дырой в груди, мечтая сжечь дотла все склады с артефактами, которые только бы смог найти.  
Потому что именно этого Таша хочет сейчас.

_Сжечь дотла._

Когда она нашла адрес этого места, спрятанный в зашифрованных файлах Оби — _серьезно, Оби, пытаться спрятать что-то от меня в компьютере?_ — когда она нашла это место, то на полном серьезе и без капли сожаления рассматривала вариант использовать последние прототипы Иерихона.

Просто вбить координаты и нажать на блестящую красную кнопку. 

Она никогда не была на этом складе, но все запароленное оборудование, все вещи, которые Оби у нее украл, которые он классифицировал как «слишком опасные» для нее, все прототипы, которые как бы вышли из строя, все грузы, которые потерялись… Все. Все это было здесь. 

Не раз и не два, он украл ее сердце. Буквально безжалостно, кроваво, нежно. Он украл ее сердце, и, очевидно, разум тоже. На веки вечные.

 _Ты великолепна, Таша, ты просто поразительна. Твой мозг — просто чудо. Ты лучше, чем когда-либо был Говард. Компания без тебя была бы ничем._

Все это ложь, все это чертова ложь, и она повелась, одинокая, глупая и отчаявшаяся, пытающаяся жить достойно своей фамилии, которую она ненавидит, и своего наследства, на которое ей хочется плюнуть.

Но все было в порядке, потому что Оби был с ней. Он был ее семьей, любил, хорошо к ней относился, заботился, помогал.

Оби был Оби.

Оби заплатил террористам за ее убийство (ее собственными бомбами!), а когда не вышло, сделал вид, что он тут ни при чем. А дальше — месяцы пыток водой и раскаленным углем, тяжелые кулаки и дикий смех этих подонков, которые испытывали чистое наслаждение, вырывая батарею из ее рук, и, смотря, как она, похожая на отчаявшееся животное, задыхающаяся и умирающая, пытается бороться, восстанавливали и соединяли по новой провода до того, как станет слишком поздно, отбирали то, что никто и никогда не имел права отбирать.

И все же каким-то образом какая-то часть, какая-то гребаная тупая часть Таши скучала по нему. Скучала по пицце в два ночи, скучала по его руке на своем затылке, по его глубокому, успокаивающему голосу, его улыбке. Она полжизни любила этого мужчину просто потому, что он обратил на нее свое внимание, а теперь, когда его не стало, часть ее вопрошала: «Но когда он вернется? Он мне нужен».

Это хуже всего. Он пытался убить ее — убил, во многих смыслах — и она продолжала скучать по нему. Ну разве не трогательно? 

Так что да, она хотела бы сжечь это место дотла, чтобы не видеть, как далеко зашло его коварство, как много он отобрал у нее. 

Как, должно быть, он смеялся за ее спиной.

Но она — Наташа Мария Старк — сделана из металла, злость и боль никогда не останавливали ее раньше. Она выжила, когда он нежно и бережно достал сердце из ее груди, выжила, убив его вспышкой света и отчаяния. 

Она сможет пережить и это.

+++

У Оби была своя система хранения для документов, записей, книг и даже для складов, полных награбленного добра — по алфавиту, в порядке хронологии, по степени важности. В общем, банально и достаточно просто. Раньше она дразнила его по этому поводу и разбрасывала вещи, чтобы подколоть его, а он смеялся и спокойно возвращал все на места.

Таша начинает по алфавиту, с буквы «А», сразу у центрального входа. Андромеда — система наведения ракет, которую она забраковала много лет назад из-за слабой защиты от взломов.

_— Я избавлюсь от этого, малыш._

_— Спасибо, Оби._

Она идет дальше и только на букве «В» понимает, что большая часть, если не все здесь, принадлежала когда-то ей.

Бета 638/PQ-1 — деревянная коробка, которая действительно выглядит как что-то из мира Индианы Джонса. Внутри бумаги — реальные бумажные бумаги, божечки, Оби — на немецком, что-то написано от руки, что-то напечатано. У Таши не так хорошо с немецким, но даты в правом верхнем углу она понимает достаточно хорошо. Нацистские трофеи?

Она чувствует горечь желчи на языке и тяжесть в желудке.

Дойдя до «E», она находит целую кучу коробок, на которых выжжено что-то змееподобное — символ ГИДРЫ, который она знает еще с тех счастливых времен, когда Говард был членом Стратегического научного резерва.

Какого черта Оби хранил что-то связанное с ГИДРОЙ?

Наплевав на порядок, она двигается дальше, пропуская коробки со знакомым ей логотипом «Старк Индастриз» и останавливаясь у вещей, помеченных иностранными буквами или словами. В основном попадалась ГИДРА, но были и другие — артефакты, помеченные на арабском, файлы на русском и словацком, стопки книг на немецком и французском. 

Зачем, Оби? Шантаж? Исследования? Тяжелый случай накопительства? Зачем тебе нужно было знать о Красном Черепе? Что такое Красная комната?

Она думала, что это все из-за нее. Думала, что была легкой мишенью, и он просто воспользовался этой возможностью, слишком хорошей, чтобы упустить. Золотым гусем. Она думала, что это все из-за нее, и он использовал ее, потому что мог. Но все оказалось… Все оказалось отвратительной чертовой ложью. 

Все оказалось…

Таша вздохнула и закусила губу, пытаясь сосчитать до двадцати. Пошатываясь, она дошла до ближайшего угла. Ее вырвало на тринадцати. 

Все доказывало, что она вообще не знала Оби, потому что Оби… Оби был монстром. Монстром, который хранил записи об экспериментах на людях в своем подвале рядом с бомбами для продажи террористам и заспиртованными частями тел неудавшихся экспериментов ГИДРЫ по созданию мутантов. «Чудесные» — так их называли в файлах. Таше захотелось блевать.

Она должна была почувствовать себя лучше, зная, что это не она превратила Оби в жадного, злобного ублюдка, что он всегда был таким.

Но это совсем, совсем не помогает.

+++

Она вернулась к своей машине, проехала пятьдесят километров до ближайшего алкогольного магазина, скупила половину их запасов виски и набрала Пеппер, чтобы сообщить, что будет вне зоны доступа несколько дней. Пеп ненавидит это, она ругается и кричит на нее, но даже через трубку все равно слышно, что она немного растеряна, потому что, эй, знаете, прошло всего три дня с тех пор, как они вместе убили Оби.

Хотя это, конечно, не вина Пеппер. Она не столько убила Оби, сколько спасла Ташу, а это совсем другое дело.

С другой стороны, Таша вполне осознавала, что она просила Пеппер сделать, потому что эта женщина достойна большего, чем быть просто оружием в чужих руках. 

Она сдерживает всю ту желчь, ненависть к самой себе, боль, что рвется наружу, сглатывает и терпит все это, как терпела многие другие вещи на протяжении всей своей жизни, и засовывает все это поглубже, давая своему лучшему другу выговориться. 

— Я позвоню тебе, — говорит Таша, когда Пеппер выдыхается, и вешает трубку. — Джарвис, — вызывает она по голосовому набору. — Присмотри тут за всем для меня и зови, только когда случится что-то из ряда вон, окей?

— Хорошо, мисс Старк.

— Спасибо, дружище.

+++

Она плачет, пока не доходит до буквы «M», затем проклинает все, добираясь до «Р», идет, будто в бреду, и вырубается пьяной на «S». Она спит, еще немного выпивает, загружает на свой телефон несколько языковых пакетов, учит множество нацистских пропагандистских слов на немецком, медицинские термины на французском, совершенствует знание русского.

Тут лежат вещи, которые она сама продумывала и разрабатывала.

Он мимоходом о чем-то упоминал, и она, как дурочка, хваталась за эти идеи, носилась с ними как угорелая, что-то придумывала, улучшала и возвращала их ему обратно в результате настолько переработанными, настолько гениальными, что с их помощью можно было достать луну с неба.

Транспортировочный контейнер полон самого современного оборудования для пыток, и она бьет по нему со всей дури, сдирая кожу на костяшках пальцев.

Это не помогает.

Через некоторое время она возвращается к началу и начинает помечать все вещи, которые надо уничтожить, большой красной «D». 

Еще какое-то время спустя она останавливается: до нее доходит, что она отмечает абсолютно все. Она делает большой глоток прямо из бутылки и направляется наружу, закрывает огромные двери и взбалтывает банку черной аэрозольной краски, которую нашла еще в самом начале вместе с каким-то дерьмом для техобслуживания. Она рисует букву «D» такой большой, какой только может, и хлопает по двери, а потом возвращается обратно и продолжает помечать вплоть до «W» — последней буквы в этой чудовищной коллекции упорядоченной бесчеловечности.

«W» интересна по двум причинам. Первая — это стопка как бы случайно перепутанных документов, которые наконец-то проливают свет на то, что, мать его, здесь происходит. Как оказывается, в основном это торговля и шантаж. Все выглядит так, будто Оби скупил все нелегальное дерьмо, какое только мог достать, а затем использовал, чтобы подлизаться или надавить на плохих парней, с которыми он имел дело. 

Умно.

Отвратительно.

Он вел бизнес «Старк Индастриз» в таком же стиле. Только… более честно. Или так думала Таша.

Блядь.

Второй интересной вещью в этой секции был деревянный ящик. 

Он был примерно 286-м из найденных, но только он был таких внушительных размеров, и это однозначно дурной знак. Два метра в длину, около полутора метров в ширину и немного выше тех, в каких обычно хранят еду. Были и другие причудливые ящики, которые с этим объединяла одна и та же маркировка. Несколько проводов вели от задней стенки ящика к розетке в соседней стене, и судя по низкому электрическому гулу, что бы ни находилось внутри, оно очевидно было погружено в сон.

В таких ящиках обычно перевозят снаряды. Иногда артефакты. Да много чего, на самом деле. 

Но Наташа ничего не могла с собой поделать. Увидев этот ящик, она поняла, что его содержимое не так безобидно и безвредно, как может показаться.

В верхней части ящика было аккуратно выведено на кириллице — «Зимний». 

— Пожалуйста, пусть это будет просто странный морозильник со снегом или чем-то таким же нелепым, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — бормочет она, подхватывая лом и поддевая крышку. 

На мгновение, всего лишь на какое-то мгновение она думает, что все-таки она оказалась права. Это… устройство покрыто стеклом, изнутри наледь, и кажется, будто там все заполнено ледяным туманом, что мешало ей разглядеть что-нибудь еще. 

Она ищет защелку, открывающую эту, мать ее, гигантскую морозилку, цепляется пальцем за что-то похожее и тянет. Клапан давления шипит, выпуская обжигающе холодный воздух, который тут же, как по волшебству, испаряется. Таша немного ждет, а затем заглядывает внутрь.

+++

Она научилась не кричать. Афганистан научил ее, крики были проявлением удивления, боли, шока. Она научилась не поддаваться этому, сдерживаться, научилась прикусывать язык до медного привкуса во рту и делать вид, что ждала всех этих ударов по почкам, пинков и пощечин, делать вид, что она не хочет умереть, не хочет выколоть им всем глаза, не хочет рыдать, пока с нее грубо стаскивают штаны.

Иногда они подмешивали песок в их с Инсеном еду.

Она научилась жевать это дерьмо с улыбкой на лице.

Так что да, Таша не кричит, не издает ни звука, просто до крови прикусывает язык. Кровь стекает по горлу, и каждый раз, когда Таша сглатывает, ей становится все хуже, потому что за стеклом — лицо. Внутри этого морозильника находится человек. Его волосы черные, длинные и грязные, глаза закрыты, остальная часть лица скрыта черным намордником, идеально подходящим для него. Сделанным на заказ. 

Там замороженный человек в наморднике.

По тому, как подрагивают его веки, она понимает, что он спит.

Ее первое желание — разнести тут все, вытащить его, но она вовремя останавливается, давая себе время, чтобы подумать. Сможет ли он выжить без всех этих проводов? Не умрет ли он от шока при отсоединении? Как долго он там находился? Почему он там? Он опасен? Что будет, если его разморозить? Причинит ли он ей боль? Убежит? Начнет петь?

Она не знает.

Оби держал живых людей в своем подвале, и Таша больше ничего уже не знает.

Она прижимает руку к стеклу и чувствует холод. 

— Я тебя вытащу, — говорит она, а затем повторяет на своем ломанном русском:— Ya tebya vitаshy.

+++

Сначала Таша хотела найти всю информацию, где фигурирует этот «Зимний», и потом с ней поработать, но поняла, что только поиски займут несколько дней. Она бегло просмотрела некоторые файлы, но этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, какой это гребаный геморрой. Снова гребаный геморрой. Перед ней были пять огромных шкафов, заваленных документами, какие-то устройства, распиханные по ящикам, и куча оборудования, так что понадобится время, чтобы разобраться во всем этом.

Нужно убираться отсюда, пока она не начала кричать, не в силах остановиться.

Пока она не лишилась своего ценного навыка.

Она поручает Джарвису найти Хэппи, чтобы тот добыл где-нибудь грузовик — только не в «Старк Индастриз»! — с генератором. Они встречаются с ним у алкогольного магазина и обмениваются транспортом. Отправив Хэппи домой, она с помощью брони грузит все, что связано с Зимним, в машину.

После этого она сжигает все, что может привести к ней, даже лужу блевотины в углу. Соблазнительно, так соблазнительно позволить огню распространиться, сожрать каждое доказательство того, какой слепой, тупой и наивной она была.

Вместо этого она приказывает Джарвису следить за этим местом и уезжает.

Сейчас она не хочет даже думать об этом складе ужасов. Пожалуй, в другой раз. Разобрать и уничтожить. Поплакать и позлиться. Она, блядь, не знает, что делать. Но нужно от всего этого избавиться.

Но нельзя, говорит она себе. Бог его знает, что случится с половиной это дерьма, стоит ему загореться. Она могла бы утопить половину Калифорнии в океане, прямо в стиле Баффи. 

Это ее оправдание, и она повторяет его как мантру.

+++

После Афганистана папарацци разбили лагерь перед домом Таши в надежде хотя бы мельком увидеть, как поверженная, сломленная, безумная женщина выползает из своего убежища, и запечатлеть каждый ее шаг.

Однако потом в центре Лос-Анджелеса возник столп света, и Таша Старк стала не интересна. А вот Железный Человек — да.

Какое-то время назад на пресс-конференции она думала о том, чтобы открыть людям правду. Сказать «Я — Железный Человек», и пусть хейтеры подавятся. Творение Таши Старк оказалось таким удивительным, что все они наложили в штаны, впервые увидев его. Но Железный Человек — их новый герой, их новая надежда — был женщиной, был порождением разгромленной знаменитости, самой ненавистной из всех. 

Она правда думала об этом.

Но Таша — красотка ростом метр шестьдесят — была дочерью Говарда и точной копией Марии, и пока она дышит, она всегда будет под прицелом. Возможно, будь она мужчиной, она послала бы все к черту и просто бы вывалила на всех правду. Но она не мужчина, и даже в 2010 году это, черт возьми, имело значение. 

Таша была мишенью всю свою жизнь, и несмотря на то, что она плевала в лицо людям все это время, она понимала, что если использовать оружие многократно, то ты должен быть чертовски уверен, что больше никто не получит к нему доступ. Если хочешь упиваться кровью побежденных врагов — что Таша и делает — глупости типа гордости не должны вставать на твоем пути. Железный Человек — неуловимый герой, а Таша Старк — гребаная катастрофа, и чем дольше все остается так, тем меньше шансов, что ее раскроют. 

Так что она держит рот на замке, улыбается камерам и даже не отрывает руку Коулсону, когда он поздравляет ее с «удачным ходом», потому что нахуй его. Оби знал, где она жила, где она спала. Она доверяла Оби и не собирается повторять ту же ошибку снова. «Удачный ход» не имеет ничего общего с этим, потому что это — выживание. 

Сейчас она рада своему решению, потому что перед домом не ошивается куча писак и можно свободно заехать в свой подземный гараж за рулем большого грузовика с замороженным русским внутри. Тем не менее, она все равно следит за тем, как быстро закрываются двери.

Таша надевает броню, вытаскивает свой драгоценный груз и заказывает две большие пиццы. 

— Джарвис, дорогуша, полная блокировка, стекла непрозрачные и никого не впускать, и под «никого» я подразумеваю даже тех, у кого есть доступ.

— Вы уверены, мисс Старк?

— Да. Кем или чем бы ни был этот чувак, он тут явно не для того, чтобы пообниматься со щеночками. Мы не можем подвергать риску кого-то еще.

— Что на счет вашей собственной безопасности?

Она смеется, стучит по открытой панели костюма и больше ничего не говорит. Джарвис знает. Джарвис понимает.

+++

Самые старые записи о Зимнем датированы 1945 годом, на каждый год приходится как минимум по одной. Часть их касается технического обслуживания, будто кто-то хотел быть уверен, что неиспользуемая машина останется в рабочем состоянии. Завести двигатель на несколько минут, поменять масло, поставить обратно в гараж.

Будто в этом проклятом бункере лежит не человек.

Ах да, другие бумаги. Вторая часть — отчеты с заданий. Цели. Координаты. Оружие. 

Содержимое взятых со склада коробок еще ужаснее. Таша, конечно, не врач, но даже она понимает, как эти лекарства и инструменты действуют. Электричеством воздействуют на мозг, препараты используют для насильственного ослабления долговременной памяти. 

Получается, что замороженный убийца поставляется в комплекте со стирателем памяти. Оби каким-то образом заграбастал его еще в 1996 году, четырнадцать лет назад! Все эти четырнадцать лет в его подвале спал человек, оставленный среди лекарств и машин, предназначенных подавлять волю и стирать память, пока кому-то не понадобится оружие. 

Раньше она думала, что познала худшую сторону человечества, сидя в клетке в Афганистане.

Святой, блядь, Иисусе. 

Надо было оставить хоть немного виски. 

— Джарвис! — говорит она и улыбается в камеру, размахивая руками около гроба, потому что это он и есть, и объявляет, — у нас здесь есть один сублимированный убийца быстрого приготовления. Просто добавь воды!

Она смеется.

Но это не то что бы смешно.

+++

Заснув на стопке файлов с описанием убийства семьи из шести человек — младшему ребенку только исполнилось три — Таша видит сны.

Ее одежда и кожа влажные, ее грудь болит, а во рту привкус меди и смерти. Инсен бормочет что-то на своем родном языке, пока затягивает ей штаны куском вдетой в шлевки бечевки. Пуговицы нет. Таша не может перестать дрожать, не может перестать вздрагивать и деревенеет каждый раз, когда доктор замолкает, потому что больше не может быть уверена, что он — это он. 

Инсен продолжает бормотать, продолжает успокаивать, как дикое животное, а затем его голос меняется, становится глубже, спокойнее. Теперь уже Оби тянется к ней, целует в висок и кладет ей в руки ее собственное искромсанное сердце. 

Ее продолжает трясти, пока он медленно, один за другим, отсоединяет провода, убирает в сторону батарею, вытаскивает магнит. Он копается в ее грудной клетке, комментируя по ходу дела. Таша наблюдает.

Она просыпается от собственного крика.

+++

Крышка гроба состоит из двух частей.

Таша опирается на нижнюю и открывает верхнюю, впуская в лабораторию клубы холодного воздуха. Металл дугового реактора обжигает холодом, который пробирает до самых костей, напоминая, что это все еще у нее в груди.

Ташу потряхивает, и чтобы успокоиться, она кладет руку поверх реактора. Она смотрит, как подрагивают веки замороженного человека. Его руки связаны. Из-под намордника слышно его дыхание. Его имени не было ни в одном из файлов, и если оно у него когда-либо было, то сейчас оно стерто.

Ей интересно, помнит ли он. Сохранил ли он такую способность после бесконечных стираний. Знает ли он, как потерял руку, или это тоже было стерто. Он явно лишился ее до 1945-го, потому что когда ГИДРА заморозили его, руки уже не было.

Металлический протез под ее пальцами кажется даже более холодным, чем корпус реактора в груди. Порт, должно быть, заморожен.

— Чувствуешь ли ты его вообще? — бормочет она.

Теперь она говорит с русским в криогенной заморозке. Наверное, стоило хоть немного поспать за последние семьдесят два часа. 

— Когда я в последний раз пробыла слишком долго под солнцем, получила ожоги второй степени. Но это была Афганская пустыня. Это... Это будто проникает в самое сердце, правда? Если ты, конечно, веришь в это дерьмо. Я вот не верю, не в моем случае. Если ты мне скажешь, что у Пеп есть сердце, то да, конечно. Она воплощает сердечность. Но я? Я состою из запчастей, металл и механика с головы до ног. Когда я была ребенком, на какой-то вечеринке я целый час болтала с одним парнем о робототехнике, а затем он рассмеялся и сказал, что Говард будто бы собрал меня в лаборатории. Мне было восемь, и это меня так задело, что я начала рыться в старых файлах отца, потому что, эй, это бы многое объяснило, правда? Оказалось, что это была просто шутка. Кровь и плоть, ну, почти. Итак, вернемся, ты и я. Не думаю, что у нас есть настоящие сердца. Они для хороших людей. 

Он дышит. Сойдет за согласие.

Намордник застегивается сзади — она хватается за него обеими руками и возится какое-то время, почти падает на него и наконец снимает, ожидая увидеть под ним что-то ужасное, обезображенное шрамами. Возможно, зашитый рот.

В каком-то смысле она оказывается права.

Намордник падает, свисая с той стороны, где один из ремешков зацепился за грязные волосы, а под ним оказывается самое ужасное, что может быть: знакомый.

Потому что Таша знает это лицо.

Он так по-особому щурился в камеры, чуть наклонив голову, смотрел из-за плеча Капитана Америки, как бы говоря: «Вы тоже?». Раздраженный, возможно, из-за назойливого внимания, направленного на его лучшего друга. И все же, едва ли найдется хорошее фото Капитана без этого человека с неряшливой щетиной на лице. 

Сержант Барнс был правой рукой Капитана Америки. Баки Барнс был лучшим другом Стива Роджерса. Говарду он не нравился, и даже годы спустя он каждый раз саркастически хмыкал при упоминании Барнса в разговоре. Возможно, это было из-за того, что Барнс, черт возьми, был ближе к Капитану Америке, чем Говард когда-либо, или из-за того, что он был обычным скучным человеком — Таша так никогда и не узнала. Она слышала о нем кучу небылиц, и ей нравился Барнс, просто потому что он не нравился ее идеальному отцу. 

Тете Пегги Барнс тоже нравился. Она говорила, что он был умным, забавным и верным. Он погиб защищая друга — не страну, — встретив смерть на железнодорожных путях в Альпах. 

Встретив лед и нацистов, которые сделали из него монстра.

Баки Барнс заслуживал лучшей участи, чем эта.

— Мисс Старк, — внезапно оповестил ДЖАРВИС. — боюсь, устройство криокамеры не предполагает поддерживание нужной температуры долгое время при открытой крышке. Вы должны решить, что делать, в течение двух следующих минут, или же человек начнет просыпаться. И, должен сказать, я настоятельно рекомендую не позволить этому произойти, так как на данный момент у нас недостаточно данных, чтобы быть уверенными…

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — прервала она. Взгляд прикован к его лицу. Боже, он выглядит так, будто не постарел ни на день с записей на черно-белых бобинах, когда в его глазах был висельный юмор, а еще что-то проницательное, зловещее.

Говард десятилетиями скупал все, что связанно с Капитаном Америкой, каждый кадр, каждую газетную вырезку, какие только мог достать. В одном из интервью Барнса спросили: каково это — жить в тени легенды? Он тогда фыркнул и ответил: «Вы никогда не получите солнечный ожог». 

Таше это понравилось. Это самое вежливое «пошел нахуй», что она слышала. Однажды, когда какой-то мудак-репортер хотел узнать, как ей живется в тени Говарда Старка, она воспользовалась репликой Барнса. 

Мудак не понял этой чертовой шутки.

— Вы знаете его?

— Отец знал. Он был одним из Ревущих Командос. Ревущим Командос. Единственный, кто пал.

Ох. Погодите-ка.

— Тем не менее, невозможно определить, в каком состоянии он будет, когда очнется.

— Не могу оставить его вот так, дружище. 

Он сомневается, прежде чем спросить, и нерешительно, будто боится того, что может услышать, говорит:

— Вы… глядя на мистера Барнса, вы вспоминаете себя, мисс Старк? Его ситуация, в конце концов, чем-то похожа на вашу: вы некоторое время были в рабстве у организации, известной под названием «Десять колец», и я…

— Отключить микрофон.

Это не одно и тоже. Не совсем. Мужчина перед ней — жертва, раненая и сломленная чужой волей при помощи технологий и насилия. Таша же была просто чертовски тупой. Делала бомбы для Оби годами, преподносила ему разрушение на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой. Ему не нужно было ломать ее, потому что она и так была достаточно опьяненной, достаточно глупой, чтобы сделать все самой. Потому что ее ничего не волновало. И что «Десять колец» сделали с ней? Что значит немного насилия для массовых убийц, в самом деле?

Она отодвигается назад, соскальзывая с гроба, оставляет крышку открытой и делает несколько шагов, чтобы запрыгнуть на ближайший верстак. Берет гаечный ключ в руку и не спускает с Барнса глаз.

Она ждет.

+++

Солдат очнулся внезапно.

Медленное пробуждение характерно нормальному сну, а это не тот случай. Ему не дозволено спать — только холод и забвение. И когда он просыпается, то делает это, как хорошая машина, мгновенно, словно по щелчку переключателя. 

Он в сознании.

Холодно.

Это странно. 

Он как обычно чувствует жгучий холод, проникающий до костей от промерзшей металлической руки. Но это отголоски угасающий памяти, потому что обычно он просыпается в кресле, а не в камере.

Сегодня он проснулся в камере.

Это странно.

У него болит голова, но не сильно. Отсутствует металлический привкус на языке, язык не прокушен, а под ногтями нет крови. Его вены не кипят на медленном огне.

Он дышит свободно.

Маска исчезла.

Он находится внутри большой ярко освещенной комнаты. Он слышит гул аппаратуры, но ни сигнализации, ни других громких звуков нет. Дыхание, но только одного человека, находящегося на безопасном расстоянии. Ни охранников, ни врачей. Воздух отфильтрованный, но свежий. Нет окон, но есть хорошая система вентиляции. 

Вкратце: он рассматривает вариант побега.

Это тоже странно — способность вообще думать о таком, понимать, что он хочет этого.

Дилемма: он всегда знал, что ему закрыт доступ к некоторым вещам : прошлое, его прошлое, его миссии, собственную личность. Все, что было нужно — цель.

Иногда, правда, когда бои затягивались, что-то проступало. Короткие воспоминания, рефлексы, картинки. В такие моменты, прежде чем возвращаться в камеру, он должен был снова садиться в кресло. 

По ощущением настал как раз такой момент, но он не собирается возвращаться обратно в лед. 

Он проснулся. Ему это знакомо — я, растерянность, гнев.

Странно.

Он открывает глаза.

Белый потолок. Яркий свет. Тишина. Нет ни пылинки. Последнее кажется ему удивительным. 

— Эй, — звучит голос. Женский. Обитатель комнаты. В трехстах сантиметрах слева от него. Оковы на руках и ногах никуда не делись, но он может сломать их. Сбежать из камеры. Атаковать.

За десять секунд. Медленно. Но не слишком.

Женщина не выглядит натренированной, и, вероятно, безоружна. Он не распознает устройство на ее груди. Возможно, она тоже оружие. Иногда такие встречались.

Давно. Маленькие девочки с острыми локтями и темными глазами. Они танцевали и он бил их, пока они не научились бить в ответ. Некоторые называли его Большим Братом, и ему нравилось это. Он помнит, что нравилось.

Подобные вещи сбивают с толку.

Он начинает скучать по тем временам, когда не помнил ничего.

Женщина все еще сидит, держа руки на виду. Она старается показать, что не опасна для него.

Опасность.

— Ты помнишь английский? — слова раздражают, проникают окольными путями в мозг, нестройные, гулкие. — Ili tolko Russkij? 

Еще больше слов. Более гармоничных. Более знакомых. Он позволяет им осесть. Раздумывает. Должен ли он ответить?

У него нет деталей миссии, которые могли бы помочь определиться с решением. Он ждет. Она моргает и вздыхает. 

— Русский, значит. Со школы им не пользовалась, надеюсь, ты поймешь. Подумать только, это было как раз когда ты последний раз был в сознании. Мы, наверное, можем общаться на дерьмовом русском сленге поздних восьмидесятых, если тебе это по вкусу. Ты помнишь, кем ты был? Я имею ввиду, ты помнишь пробуждения? Или каждый раз одно и то же?

Ее акцент ужасен, а слова подобраны неверно. Ее голос звучал более гармонично, когда она говорила другие слова, те, что проскальзывали в его голову, словно змеи. Странно.

— Я… дерьмо. Я говорю бессвязно, так ведь?

Должен ли он ответить?

У него нет деталей миссии, которые могли бы помочь определиться с решением. Ему не хватает информации.

— Меня зовут Наташа. Ты в Америке. Сейчас 2010 год и я разбудила тебя, потому что нашла в темном сыром подвале несколько дней назад, и… Я не большой поклонник темных мест или людей, которых держат там против их воли, окей? Так что я… я хочу тебе помочь?

Звучит как вопрос. Должен ли он ответить?

Нет деталей миссии. Мало информации. Какова цель его пробуждения? В чем заключается его миссия?

Он дергает на пробу фиксаторы. Это рискованно, но ему нужно спровоцировать ее. Ему нужно больше информации. Она вздрагивает. Ее имя — Наташа. Русское. Она говорит, что мы в Америке. Диссонанс. Ложь?

— Прости за это. Я… я не знала, очнешься ли ты в ярости или другом состоянии. Если ты… если ты подашь мне какой-нибудь знак, что не собираешься заколоть меня вилкой, то мы обсудим, как их снять. Но знаешь, у меня уже есть лишнее отверстие в теле, не хотелось бы обзавестись еще одним.

Ровный голос. Странные слова. Она замолкает и прижимает ладонь к губам. 

— Упс, это был английский, — она наклоняет голову, изучая его. — Но я уверена, что ты понимаешь. Помнишь. По крайней мере то, что я говорю. Это… это было бы отличным началом. Если ты помнишь английский, то этим ублюдкам не удалось до конца стереть тебя. Если ты до сих пор понимаешь меня, то я думаю, что ты до сих пор… ты. 

Она горько улыбается, проводя пальцами по краям фиксатора реактора в груди, и скребет ногтями по металлу.

— Оно того стоит, правда?

 _Я_. Прекрасно. Он помнит это. Что это? Кто это «я»? Это он? Эго.

Должен ли он спросить? Должен ли он… когда-то он знал. Сейчас он знает, что он оружие. Солдат. Зимний. Большой брат, но это определение теряет свою актуальность. Девочки ушли, забрав свои острые локти. Был кто-то еще. С острыми локтями. Костлявый. Падение. Его рука ноет от фантомных болей. Холод обжигает. Снег всегда обжигает, так сильно и так холодно. Режет кожу и морозит лицо. Он кричал, пока они не засунули что-то ему в рот. Он перестал кричать, почувствовав, как огонь распространяется по венам, и позволил всему идти своим чередом. Он забыл, вспомнил, забыл снова. Стул. Камера. Миссия. Стул. Камера. Миссия.

Между всем этим тьма, вспышки света, острые локти, костлявый, улыбка, ветер, свистящий при падении, тушеный картофель, артиллерийский огонь, холод. Тупик. 

«Зимний?», — спросил он однажды. Он не должен был, но тот человек был добрым. Низкого роста, в очках. Он захлебнулся собственной кровью. Но он был добрым. 

— Ты родился зимой, — сказал он. Из его рта воняло гнилью.

Острые локти. Зима. Большой брат. Большой коротышка. Миссия.

В чем заключается его миссия? Почему он здесь? Почему он проснулся? В чем заключается его миссия? Должен ли он спросить? Ему нужно больше информации.

Женщина смотрит на него спокойно и мягко. Слабая. Жалкая. Она выглядит теплой. Собственное дыхание окутывает туманом его лицо, металл в ее груди отливает иссиня-белым. Ему нужно больше информации. Ее руки спокойно лежат на коленях. Пациент. На ней нет ни пальто, ни формы. Ее локти не костлявые.

Америка. Наташа.

Она не улыбается. Он бы на это не повелся. Он мог бы убить ее за десять секунд. 

— Почему я здесь?

+++

Наташа хочет зваться Ташей и не любит вопросы. Она хочет, чтобы он оставался внутри, кормит его и спрашивает о металлической руке.

Он отвечает. Он подчиняется.

Он был создан таким.

Она кладет в его руку вилку и говорит:

— Это итальянская кухня, и даже если тебе не понравится, ты не должен меня бить.

Он кивает. Механически ест. Жует. Глотает. Он редко ест настоящую пищу, только во время миссий. Снаружи. Внутри только насыщение питательными веществами, не пища. 

Когда ты во льду, телу не нужна вообще никакая еда. Он думает о желудочных коликах и супе, разбавленном до такой степени, что в нем остается только вода, горько отдающая картофельными очистками. 

Для него нет миссии. Таша сказала ему, что больше миссий не будет. Ему не хватает подробностей, он чувствует странное облегчение вперемешку с потерей. Какая-то из этих эмоций неправильная. Таша — это очевидно — не знает, что с ним делать.

Она говорит много, быстро, молчит. Смотрит на него взглядом побитой собаки и ворчит. Он знает как минимум семнадцать способов убить ее только вилкой, которую она ему дала. 

Пока он ест, она смотрит и пьет. Алкоголь. Едко пахнет. Основание протеза причиняет боль, холод просачивается до кости из-за слишком плотного соседства метала с плотью. Он крутит наручники, пальцы будто танцуют. Таша восторженно вздыхает и тянется к нему. 

Слишком быстро.

Левой рукой он прижимает ее за запястье к столу, перелетает через стол и толкает ее к стене. Она хрупкая. Легкая добыча. Пальцы обхватывают ее шею, и все, что ему сейчас нужно сделать — сжать. Надавить и повернуть. Зажать руками рот и нос. Воткнуть пальцы поглубже в глазницы. Вбить ей нос в череп.

И меньше секунды на то, чтобы оценить ситуацию и принять решение. Она царапает его грудь, задыхается, пинается. Паникует. А затем — сюрприз! — собирается с силами и пинает его, попадает, правда, в бедро, но и этого достаточно, чтобы ослабить его хватку. Она выигрывает полсекунды, ударяет локтем в лицо и проскальзывает между ним и стеной.

Дистанция.

Оружие. Она хватает вилку и выставляет ее в защитном жесте.

— Эй, — ей тяжело говорить. — Эй, эй, блядь, эй, ты еще там? Я из хороших ребят, ты помнишь? Таша. Таша, которая разморозила твою задницу. Ты любишь меня, признайся.

Любовь?

Любовь — это слабость, ничего не значащее слово. Любовь — это случайная привязанность. Острые локти и голубые глаза. Он моргает.

— Люблю?

Таша широко улыбается, ее зубы в крови. Он не может вспомнить, как ударил ее. Моргает. Она облизывает губы.

— О да.

+++

В следующий раз, когда они обедают вместе, она сидит гораздо дальше.

Она не прекращает болтать.

Ему нравится итальянская кухня.

+++

В стенах и потолке живет голос. Только голос, тела нет. Машина, как и он. Голос человека, механика изнутри.

Металл.

Таша тоже сделана из металла.

Голос говорит, что убьет его, если он причинит ей настоящую боль.

— Боль бывает не настоящей? — он в замешательстве.

Голос раздумывает.

— Я не знаю. Мой опыт познания боли чисто теоретический. Однако я должен попросить Вас не задавать этот вопрос мисс Старк.

— Почему?

— Ее опыт — не теоретический.

Это правда. Таша словно открытая рана. Зимний тоже, но он к этому привык. Ему кажется, для нее это ново — быть вывернутой, все внутренности на показ. Никто никогда не вскрывал ее раньше. Теперь она это знает. Она понимает, не все, но достаточно. Вот почему он не убивает ее.

— Голос?

— Да?

— Почему она делает это?

Тишина. Голос раздумывает над ответом. Ему это нравится.

— Мне кажется, хозяйка пытается спасти вас. 

— Зачем?

В этот раз молчание затягивается, и Зимний не уверен, что получит ответ в ближайшее время. Возможно, голос не знает, но все равно тихо отвечает:

— Я верю, что она пытается сделать то, что никто не сделал для нее.

Он помнит это: себя, отсутствие самосознания. Острые локти и маленьких девочек. Голубые глаза. Любовь как бесполезную привязанность. Лед. Боль. Медленный огонь в венах и отсутствие выбора. Русский. Наташа.

Большинство из всего этого уже не актуально или давным давно-разрушено. Исчезло. 

Он неуверенно касается стены и кивает. 

Таша спит в мастерской на первом этаже, свернувшись в углу на койке спиной к стене, с направленной на дверь перчаткой брони. Она кричит кому-то во сне остановиться. Она кричит, но никогда не просит.

Он обходит периметр, пока она не просыпается.


	2. НОЯБРЬ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В первой части мы не стали переводить слово "уничтожить", а следовательно и пометку на всех вещах к уничтожению писали как "D". Посоветовавшись, решили от этого отказаться, так что если кого-то этот факт смутил — просим прощения.

— Почему я здесь?

Таша отвлекается от разобранной брони и находит взглядом тень, мелькающую в дверном проеме.

— Почему я здесь? – повторяет он низким и хриплым голосом. Он говорит по-русски. Это плохая ночь.

Он уже семьдесят два раза задал ей этот вопрос. Прошло двенадцать дней с момента его пробуждения. Моменты из прошлого не всплывали в его памяти дня два, он не пытался убить ее четыре дня. Он обошел дом по периметру триста двадцать шесть раз и около восьмидесяти четырех часов смотрел на свою фотографию со Стивом Роджерсом. Он проспал в общей сложности девятнадцать часов, просыпаясь каждый раз спустя девяносто минут, и каждый раз с криком.

Наташа дважды находила его в контейнере, с опущенными по бокам руками и зажатыми в тесном пространстве плечами. Оба раза после этого она напивалась.

После того, как Таша сожгла дотла Десять Колец и бежала из пустыни, она поняла, что скучает по пещере.

Темной, сырой и прохладной.

Она до сих пор плохо засыпает без шума размеренно падающих в дальнем углу капель воды. Каждый раз она просыпается с криком и ненавидит это. Ту пещеру, тех мужчин, но в большей степени саму себя.

Она встает, отпихивая проект подальше, и подходит к другому столу, на котором лежит почти законченная рука.

— Давай, — говорит она, и указывает ему на соседний стул. — Садись, попробуем вернуть чувствительность.

Иногда это срабатывает. Отвлекать его до рассвета, пока он хотя бы частично не расслабится. Но сегодня… ладно.

— Почему я здесь?

За двенадцать дней она так ни разу и не ответила на этот вопрос.

— Это так важно? Я вот не знаю, почему я здесь. Никто не знает. У людей нет предназначения.

У героев есть, но Таша не герой. В большинстве случаев Наташа делает вид, что она обычный человек, но в ней больше металла и химических веществ, чем крови. Ей по-прежнему снятся расползающиеся по горизонту взрывы, но вместо ужаса она чувствует благоговение. Она смотрит на костюм и поражается тому, что создала собственными руками.

Она гордится, как Икар гордился своими крыльями, как создатели Зимнего Солдата гордились монстром, которого они сотворили — карманным убийцей на побегушках. Таша разбирается в оружии. Оружие сделано, чтобы уничтожать. Она не разбирается в людях.

У людей нет предназначения.

— У меня было, — отвечает он, опираясь и сжимая край стола. Металлическая столешница мнется под его руками.

Кроме обходов он много сидит в интернете при помощи ДЖАРВИСа, смотрит телевизор, слушает музыкальную коллекцию Таши. Все, что сделано до 1950 года, вызывает у него отвращение.

Во сне он всегда кричит на английском. Когда он не спит, он не отзывается на свое имя, говорит на русском большую часть времени и прячет ее кухонные ножи в рукавах. Она называет его «дорогуша», «милашка», «конфетка», но кроме позывного «агент», «Зимний» — единственное, на что он откликается, когда не спит.

В его кошмарах он просто Баки, и Таша не знает, как это исправить. Не знает, может ли. Раньше она умела производить оружие, но она никогда не училась его обезвреживать. Когда Таша заканчивала над чем-нибудь работать, оно просто взрывалось.

Она долго молчит и, сама того не осознавая, вертит в руках какой-то шуруп. Зимний отводит взгляд от ее лица и смотрит в дальний угол, где находятся связанные с ним устройства, которые Таше еще предстоит изучить. Он смотрит на кресло, стирающее память, и испытывает что-то сродни желанию.

Таша завидует этой исходящей от него простоте, знанию, что когда все закончится, нужно будет просто нажать кнопку, чтобы стереть и отформатировать его, сделать снова невинным и чистым. До следующего раза, когда его разбудят и запрограммируют на убийство. 

Кнопка. Чистый лист.

Это должно было пугать ее. Она представляет свою жизнь без Афганистана, представляет жизнь, где Оби умирает в автокатастрофе, а не от ее рук, но не чувствует ужас. Да, она бы до сих пор была монстром, торговцем смерти, детоубийцей, но она бы _не знала об этом_. Если заткнуть уши и зажмурить глаза, кошмары не смогут тебя найти.

— Потому что ты выжил, — внезапно неосмотрительно бросает она. 

Она не спала столько же, сколько и он, ни с кем не общалась тринадцать дней, кроме как с Пеппер по видеозвонкам, не видела никого живого, кроме Зимнего. Двести восемьдесят восемь часов и ничего кроме него не изменилось. Теперь он знает ее так же хорошо, как Инсен и ее мучители. Это пугающе, словно он прокрался в ее девственно чистый дом в грязных ботинках, с измазанным черной краской лицом и ломает мебель своими металлическими пальцами. И тем не менее. ДЖАРВИС через интернет заказал одежду, но Зимний ходит только в черном, пряча лицо за волосами.

Взгляд перемещается обратно на нее быстрее, чем она может отследить, и он смотрит с любопытством. Наготове.

— Мы выжили, и это, — она стучит по реактору и дергается, ощущая каждой клеточкой тела вибрацию, проникающую до самых зубов, — это мы получили за то, что не знали, когда умрем. 

Он задумчиво наклоняет голову.

— Наказание?

Да.

— Нет. Шанс стать лучше.

— Искупление, — говорит он на английском.

Нет, потому что из-за кое-чего пути назад уже нет. Таша верит в прогресс, а не в проклятые путешествия во времени.

— Может быть.

Мгновение спустя он кивает, соглашаясь если не с идеей, то в знак того, что он ее услышал, потом идет к «своему» углу в лаборатории и залезает в гроб. Таша следует за ним, как собака на поводке, и опирается рукой на металлическую часть криокамеры.

— Спать? – ее вопрос риторический.

Он кивает.

— Спокойной ночи, детка.

Она поворачивается, чтобы уйти, не в силах смотреть на него внутри этого гроба, но останавливается из-за его слов.

— Меня зовут Зимний.

— Нет.

Он тихо лежит с закрытыми глазами и, кажется, раздумывает.

— Но и не по-другому.

В пещеру вошла Наташа Старк, а вышел из нее Железный человек.

Под лед провалился Джеймс Бюкенен Барнс, поднялся — Зимний Солдат. 

— Что ж, поработаем над твой рукой завтра, хорошо, дружище? Нынешняя просто смех какой-то.

Он одобрительно мычит. ДЖАРВИС, не спрашивая, приглушает над ним свет. Ему нравится их новое привидение. Таша возвращается к работе.

+++

Женщина сбивает Зимнего с толку.

Она дерзкая, громкая, сломленная, но и добрая. Иногда, когда она смотрит на него, ее взгляд смягчается. Он пытается зафиксировать это выражение лица и понимает, что женщина, которую он встретил в 1957 году, смотрела так же. 

Ее звали Анна. Она была русской и представляла серьезную опасность для ГИДРЫ, потому что знала кое-какие секреты. Он должен был быть хладнокровен, но вместо этого позволил себе влюбиться. Он притворился, что нуждается в ее помощи, как и было запланировано, и притворился, что был благодарен, когда она помогла, – как и было запланировано.

Он вошел к ней в доверие, как и было запланировано.

Выведал все секретные данные, что она украла, и вырезал ей внутренности, как и было запланировано.

В промежутке между всем этим он иногда ловил ее слабый, мягкий взгляд. И когда он пришел к ней с ножом, это не стало для нее сюрпризом

— Я думала, они просто застрелят меня, — сказала она, прикасаясь рукой к его лицу. Она пахла яблоками. — Вместо этого они прислали тебя. Это хуже.

— Почему? — спросил он. Месяцы без обнулений и наркотиков, и он был практически человеком.

— Потому что они знали, что я не смогу быть жестока к тебе.

Он понял, что не загонял ее в ловушку. Он сам был ловушкой. Анна с самого начала знала, кем, чем он являлся. Убогим, которого она впустила в свой дом. И все равно она не смогла отказать ему, несмотря на то, или, возможно, как раз из-за того, кем он был. Монстром.

Эта женщина смотрела на него, как смотрела Анна, когда он резал ее — будто знала, что он монстр, и ее это совсем не волновало.

Он вернулся со своего задания, как и было запланировано, после того, как все было сделано. Его координатор улыбнулся, сверкнув застрявшими в зубах остатками жевательного табака, и сказал:

— Ради ГИДРЫ.

Он всегда так говорил. После каждого мертвого тела, брошенного на холоде, после каждого чертового ребенка, мужчины или женщины. Ради ГИДРЫ. Достаточно долго и достаточно часто, чтобы это осталось в памяти даже после камеры, кресла и наркотиков.

Ради ГИДРЫ.

Все, что он ненавидел, было для ГИДРЫ.

Наташа не была частью ГИДРЫ. У нее был мягкий взгляд и огрубевшие руки, дыра в груди и сострадание к убогим.

ГИДРА хотела бы ее убить.

+++

Таша спит, ей снится пятый день пребывания Зимнего в ее лаборатории. Во сне она слышит крики и бежит к нему, ведомая ДЖАРВИСОМ. Каждая мышца Зимнего напряжена в сражении с невидимыми оковами, челюсти сжаты так сильно, что она думает — могут треснуть.

Она не настолько глупа, чтобы трясти его за плечо в попытке разбудить. Она думает забрать у него одеяло, но в комнате холодно и она не знает, как он отреагирует. Он был в холоде слишком долго.

Он продолжает хрипло кричать, словно раненный зверь, и Таша решает сделать то, что Инсен делал для нее, — дергает его за ногу и отпрыгивает на безопасное расстояние.

Но Зимний не больная женщина с батареей в груди. Зимний — нечто абсолютно другое. Он с ревом налетает на нее, валит на пол и держит, сдавив ей ребра, хватает металлической рукой за горло, перекрывая доступ к воздуху.

Она бьет его по рукам, по груди, чувствуя, как ребра ломаются и _движутся_. В диком темном взгляде напротив нет узнавания.

Она использует весь оставшийся воздух, чтобы крикнуть на русском:

— Все в порядке, все в порядке, это просто кошмар!

Так же, как и ее сны о воде, заполняющей легкие и лишающей воздуха, так же, как и сон о пробуждении в момент, когда ей вырывают ребра.

Он не реагирует. Он не реагирует, и это самые длинные секунды в ее жизни. Таша думаетт, что умрет здесь, раздавленная и задушенная русским бугименом. 

В реальности он отпустил ее спустя секунду или две. Она пятилась до тех пор, пока не врезалась в стену. Обхватив колени, Таша снова училась дышать — так, чтобы при этом не чувствовать затхлую воду. 

В ее кошмаре он усиливает хватку. Ее легкие наполняются прохладной заплесневелой водой, грудь трещит и ломается, как яичная скорлупа, и Зимний шарит в ней, ухмыляется, обнажая острые зубы, жадно пьет кровь со своих рук. Ее кровь.

В этот раз Наташа просыпается с криком.

Одной рукой она хватается за реактор, другой нащупывает включатель света и видит смутную тень на краю своей кровати. Большую и смертоносную. Вспоминает металлический блеск руки, сжимавшей ее хрупкую человеческую шею.

— Кошмар, — громко говорит он. Сейчас она не может сказать, было ли это на русском или на английском, просто дышит. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох.

Он ждет, пока ее руки перестанут дрожать, пока она включит свет и будет в порядке. Он ждет молча и неподвижно — ужас в ее спальне, монстр из ее снов.

— «Это просто кошмар», — повторяет он, криво улыбаясь. — Так ты говорила во сне.

Он знает. Он знает, что ей снилось.

— Спасибо.

Он кивает и уходит, тихо закрывая за собой дверь. Она не слышит звук удаляющихся шагов.

— ДЖАРВИС? Где он?

ДЖАРВИС колеблется.

— Мистер Барнс, кажется, обосновался у дверей вашей спальни, мисс Старк. Я могу попросить его уйти, если вы хотите.

Таша крепко обнимает колени и снова ощущает сломанные кости под металлом реактора. Чувствует, как дрожь проходит по ее телу сверху донизу. Она качает головой.

— Пусть остается.

+++

Он жует вилку.

Снова.

Таша медленно тянется к Зимнему и забирает вилку. Он отпускает, потому что иногда ужасно податлив. Она кладет вилку на стол.

Минуту спустя он грызет ложку, кажется, даже не замечая этого.

— Иисусе, — осознает она. — У тебя же оральная фиксация. 

А потом:

— Боже, ты же из сороковых, ты, наверное, курил!

— Я… курил? — он в замешательстве, так что она повторяет на русском. Он уклончиво пожимает плечами.

Во имя научного интереса Таша копается в ящике со всяким барахлом в поисках пачки сигарет, которую всегда держит под рукой. Она бросила курить в двадцать. А потом еще раз, в двадцать два. Это приелось в двадцать пять — выпивка все равно была больше в ее вкусе.

Она протягивает ему мятую пачку с подозрением, что это может оказаться плохой идеей. Болезни, привыкание, все это дерьмо. Но вероятность того, что сидящий напротив мужчина умрет от рака, крайне мала.

В любом случае, он выхватывает пачку, прежде чем она успевает передумать, вытряхивает зажигалку и сигареты привычным жестом и закуривает. Он смотрит на вьющийся дым почти с удивлением.

— Ага, ты куришь. Курил раньше. Куришь снова.

— Думаю… я это делал много раз. Раньше. С другими. Но не… — он замолкает. Она ждет, что он закончит фразу, но он так и не заканчивает, только сидит и наблюдает, как рука движется к его губам и обратно, как пальцы стряхивают тлеющий пепел в пустой стакан, то ярче, то темнее, то ярче, то темнее.

Зациклившийся.

Таша мысленно отмечает попросить ДЖАРВИСА узнать, что курили люди во время войны и существует ли какой-нибудь из этих брендов сейчас. Она также планирует поговорить с Зимним о курении и вреде здоровью, но не сегодня. Сегодня она дает ему вспомнить, что он курит.

+++

Оби хоронят ровно через полгода с того дня, как он впервые попытался убить ее — в пустыне, бомбой с логотипом «Старк Индастриз». С его официальной смерти прошло десять дней, и по всей видимости, планирование похорон знаменитости занимает много времени. Она думает о бомбах и солдатах, показывающих знак мира, о пробуждениях во время медоперации и о том, как кто-то кричал на дари, урду и еще чем-то.

Она еще помнит свои семнадцать и то, как расплакалась на руках у Оби, потому что ее родители погибли. Она могла ненавидеть их, но все-таки она любила их.

Она думает о человеке без имени, который сидит в ее гостиной и смотрит ее выступление по CNN. Он говорил на английском уже три дня подряд. А когда она собиралась на похороны — Пеппер по-настоящему пригрозила уволиться, если Таша не появится — скривил губы в подобии улыбки и сказал, что она выглядит красиво. И опасно.

— Как нож, — сказал он.

Подставка для ножей на ее кухне опустела семнадцать дней назад.

Она говорит присутствующим на похоронах, что Оби был ей вторым отцом, что она любила его так же сильно, как Говарда, и наслаждается ироничностью своих слов. Она думает, как упростить гидравлику в руке, которую она собирает, как уменьшить ее вес и облегчить нагрузку на плечо.

Жизнь Оби трагически оборвалась, его будет очень не хватать. Таша чувствует, как калифорнийское солнце нагревает дуговой реактор почти до боли, думает о шрамах Зимнего на стыке плеча и шеи — он позволил ей взглянуть только на мгновение. Она копается в теориях бионики и робототехники, выясняя, может ли сделать реактор чем-то большим, чем сейчас. Контролировать его. Соединить металл и нервные окончания. Это не так уж важно для нее — в этом все равно нет смысла — но важно для него. Если она сделает все правильно, то сможет хотя бы частично вернуть ему чувствительность пальцев.

Она улыбается, пробираясь через тысячи соболезнований, и пересчитывает в уме суставы пальцев, не теряя при этом нити разговора.

Вскоре Таша сбегает к лимузину, кокетливо махая рукой Пеппер и Роуди, которые выглядят в равной мере разъяренными и обеспокоенными. Пять напитков спустя Хэппи пытается поговорить с ней, шесть напитков спустя она поднимает перегородку между ней и водителем.

Восемь напитков, и машина подъезжает к парковке. Таша не завтракала, поэтому ее немного покачивает. Она с шумом захлопывает дверь, снимает каблуки, спотыкается и врезается в холодный металл и теплую кожу.

Зимний приводит ее в вертикальное положение и рассматривает.

— Выглядишь чудовищно, — замечает он, и она смеется, хотя это не шутка. Наверное, не шутка. Его пустой взгляд исчез на тринадцатый день, сменившись печалью вперемешку с чем-то более сильным, чем призраки прошлого. Изменения не такие уж глобальные, но это явно лучше, чем тот ужас, который ходил по ее дому в самом начале. Еще он стал говорить больше.

Где-то под семьюдесятью годами калибровки совершенного оружия есть личность.

— Я люблю похороны, — она застенчиво смотрит и сильнее прижимается к его груди, безотчетно вступая в опасную игру.

Он обхватывает ее здоровой рукой за талию и легонько подталкивает, а потом фыркает:

— Да я вижу. Давай поедим пиццу и посмотрим кино.

— Ты поразительно легко приспосабливаешься к этому веку.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — отвечает он, и на этот раз это определенно шутка. Хорошо, что он все еще может шутить, думает Таша. Хорошо, что он не сломлен до конца.

Они на самом деле похожи.

+++

Во время тренировочных миссий в Сибири Зимний иногда натыкался на волков. Иногда это были одиночки, иногда целые стаи. Он убивал их только при необходимости. Они нравились ему. Ему нравилось, как они двигались, какими они были смертоносными и грациозными, как заботились друг о друге. Как не обращали никакого внимания на холод.

Однажды волк-одиночка последовал за ним в лагерь и остался на несколько дней. У него было не все в порядке с головой, как это часто бывает у одиночек. Зимний раз или два кормил его из жалости, наблюдал, как тот подружился с некоторыми из солдат. В ночь, когда Зимний должен был вернуться в лед, он услышал, как двое ученых шутили, что стоит поймать волка и поставить на нем парочку экспериментов. Cоздать для Зимнего Солдата питомца — разве это не забавно?

В ту ночь он прокрался за периметр, не боясь наказания, которое, как он был уверен, обязательно последует, и некоторое время играл с волком. Потом он лег рядом с ним, подождал, пока тот уснет, и сломал ему шею.

Наташа напоминает ему волка — опасная, дикая, грациозная и немного сумасшедшая. Она прикасается к нему, доверяет ему, засыпает рядом с ним так же, как делал тот волк. Так легко дотянуться до нее, чтобы сломать ей шею. Не напрягаясь, левой рукой.

Еще проще вынуть ее сердце. Грудная клетка уже распахнута, как крылья бабочки, ребра держатся на металлических винтах и решимости.

Cегодня он видел ее по телевизору. Она стояла на трибуне под ярким светом и скалила зубы на мир. Похоже на улыбку, но помада напоминала ему кровь, и было легко запутаться.

— Он убил меня, так что я убила его — все, что она сказала, когда они ели пиццу.

Она имела в виду мужчину, над которым плакала в черном платье несколько часов назад, а он думал о волках, разорвавших тело убитого им человека. Охотник, который помешал его тренировке.

Зимний ударил его ножом, оставив истекать кровью в снегу. Смотрел, как приближаются волки, как светятся их золотые глаза. Они, наверное, единственные животные, понимающие, что такое ненависть.

Сейчас он смотрит на женщину, которая спит на его плече, теплом и живом, и неожиданно ясно осознает, что хотел бы убить Обадаю Стейна для нее. Чтобы избавить ее от этой обязанности. Чтобы отомстить за нее.

Не потому, что она была добра к нему, не потому, что напоминает ему того одинокого безумного волка, которому он по какой-то причине нравился. Не потому, что ее взгляд напоминает ему об Анне. Не потому, что только благодаря ей он помнит волка, помнит женщину, которая немного любила его. И даже не потому, что они так похожи. Он и она чудовищны, каждый по-своему. Она рассказала ему, что произошло в Афганистане. Рассказала, как заставила всех в том лагере сгореть заживо.

ГИДРА хотела бы ее убить, и это одна из причин, почему она должна жить.

Может быть, думает он, настало время рассказать ей.

+++

На другой стороне континента в маленькой комнате сидит человек. Белые стены и потолок. Деревянная кровать. Мужчина пытается описать точный оттенок, но безуспешно. Есть и тумбочка, на ней — цветочная ваза и радио, а еще стол, стул и окно с фальшивым видом на город, который он когда-то знал. Кажется, еще вчера. Мужчина в сотый раз делает наброски комнаты, пытается найти точный оттенок коричневого цвета, а когда не получается, переходит на темно-серый. Он часами качает пресс, читает все, что они дают ему, бросает мяч в стену. Ловит, бросает, ловит, бросает.

Вот что значит сходить с ума.

Внезапно раздаются шаги. Снаружи комнаты, приближаются. Это тяжелая походка крупного человека, который научился передвигаться тихо.

— Директор Фьюри, — отдает честь Стив, как только открывается дверь.

— Капитан, вольно. Мы не в армии.

Стив по приказу автоматически расслабляется и садится обратно на край кровати.

— Что привело вас? — спрашивает он, стараясь казаться не слишком нетерпеливым.

Фьюри вытаскивает из глубин своего необъятного плаща папку, кладет ее на стол и смотрит на Стива.

— Капитан, — говорит он. Для того, кто не называет себя военным, он слишком часто использует звание Стива. — Как бы вы хотели выйти на пенсию?

+++

На следующее утро Таша стоит на кухне и безуспешно пытается уговорить кофеварку работать быстрее. Единственный ее успех состоит в том, что ДЖАРВИС нагло подшучивает над ней, а это определенно успех, если ее ИИ способен быть саркастичным мудаком. Она чувствует, что состоялась как ученый.

Ее «тень» подкрадывается, когда она уже молится кофейным богам. Таша останавливается и машет рукой.

— Доброе утро, малыш.

Он кивает, садится за стойку и наблюдает за ее барахтаньем. Наконец-то, кофе готов, спасибо всем несуществующим богам! 

— Хочешь? — спрашивает она, приподнимая кружку. Демонстрирует. Не предлагает. Он может взять свою собственную. Пожав плечами, он сползает со стула и проходит через кухню, ставит кружку в кофемашину и нажимает на кнопки, словно делал это всю свою жизнь. Он ждет до последней капли кофе, которая всегда падает через несколько секунд после окончания программы, достает из шкафа сахар и кладет три полных ложки.

Затем он снова садится и ловит ее полусонный взгляд, наклоняя голову в молчаливом вопросе. Странно, что она так хорошо понимает язык его тела. Таша вообще не умеет общаться с молчаливыми людьми — говорит, не обращая на них внимания. Чтобы Таша услышала кого-то в диалоге, ему нужно быть чертовски громким. Или настойчивым. А лучше все сразу. Но Зимний очень редко говорит. Кивает головой, пожимает плечами, следует повсюду за ней, как немного смертоносный щенок, но она все равно слышит его.

— Быстро учишься, — она даже немного впечатлена.

— Это нетрудно, — кривая усмешка скользит по его губам, когда он заправляет волосы за ухо.

Это что-то новенькое. Еще три дня назад такого не было. Похоже, что всякие мелочи, жесты, слова, убеждения и желания соединяются, как в безумном «Тетрисе», создавая личность. Или хотя бы хорошую имитацию личности.

С каждым днем он становится все более цельным.

Таша борется с желанием коснуться реактора.

Он становится более цельным, она — менее.

Когда Зимний приближается и опускает ее руку с чашкой на стол, она хочет пошутить или начать какую-нибудь глупую беседу. Но он говорит:

— Он был там однажды, когда они разморозили меня.

— Кто?

— Твой… Оби.

— Не мой, – выпаливает она. — Ни в коем случае, Однорукий. Оби точно бы не стал...

Но ведь обязательно стал бы, правда?

Оби c большими теплыми руками в ее груди и сладким низким голосом в ее ушах. Он бы стал.

— Что… что он сделал?

Сублимированный русский убийца быстрого приготовления смотрит на нее с жалостью. Она до боли сжимает зубы и заставляет себя проглотить кофе.

— Говорил. Смотрел. Думаю, это была… демонстрация.

— Что? Сидеть, принеси, к ноге?

Его металлически пальцы сжимаются вокруг чашки. Таша и не подозревала, что фарфор может так скрипеть. Зимний открывается ей. Она не знает, вернется ли его способность испытывать стыд, или она вообще не предусмотрена — он говорит об убийстве, как о погоде.

— Двое мужчин. Братья. Дезертиры. Предатели. Это был… урок. Предупреждение. Никто не смеет предавать ГИДРУ, потому что ГИДРА везде, и она тебя найдет, – в задумчивости он наклоняет голову. – На лужайке перед домом их матери. В лучах рассвета они выглядели как сломанные куклы.

Он поднимает кружку в безмолвном салюте. 

— За ГИДРУ, — хрипло говорит он.

Таша помнит этот диссонанс — сильные, жестокие террористы неподвижно лежали, скрученные на песке, как брошенные разгневанными детьми куклы. Кровь впиталась в землю слишком быстро и выглядела скорее бурой, чем красной. Так выглядит смерть, если смотреть на нее через негативы фотопленки. А потом было пламя.

Она выбирает наименее ужасную часть его истории, рассказанной так бесстрастно. Он сломался так красиво, так аккуратно, думает Таша. Ровно по центру, откуда и вытекла вся его человечность. Почему она не смогла так же?

— ГИДРА была повержена после 1945 года, — исправляет она. – Это то, чего ты так хотел, детка. Конец ГИДРЫ.

Он качает головой.

— Отруби одну голову, и на ее месте появятся две новые. Слава ГИДРЕ.

— Ты серьезно?

— Да. Я... Я правда ради этого так старался?

Нет. Нет, ты сделал это ради человека по имени Стивен Роджерс. Ради мальчишки из Бруклина, который носил на себе американский флаг и пытался спасти мир. Она не говорит ему этого вслух, подозревая, что нельзя вываливать информацию на людей, которые потеряли память. Она решает ограничиться основами, чтобы не перегрузить его, и поэтому он проводит большую часть ночей, рассматривая одну единственную фотографию. Она не посмела дать ему что-то еще.

Она неубедительно пожимает плечами — совершенно ненужный жест — но не то что бы она действительно _знала_. Вся информация, что у нее есть о Баки Барнсе, получена из вторых или третьих рук. От Говарда — факты, от тети Пег — более личные вещи.

— Они были так близки, что готовы были умереть друг за друга. Смерть Баки словно что-то убила в Стиве. Сделала его более равнодушным, — сказала Пегги однажды. Это было в один из редких дней, когда она поддалась нытью Говарда и выпивала вместе с ним.

Таша начала расследование вскоре после того, как разморозила Зимнего. Оно привело ее к собственной почтенной тете, листавшей фотоальбом — сентиментальный, полный одиночества и очень, _очень_ старый.

 

Пока Таша молчала, из взгляда Зимнего исчезла холодная отчужденность. Он стал теплее, мягче. Все больше похож на человека. Ташу это радует. Она мычит что-то в свою чашку и забивает на воспоминания о Пегги, Оби и мертвых парнишках во льду, преследующих ее отца на каждом шагу.

— ГИДРА, значит?

Кивнув, он объясняет.

— Все, что я помню — убийства, что я совершил, было для них. Каждое из них. Хочу, чтобы они сдохли.

Они кричали. Когда Таша направила на них огнеметы, они кричали.

ГИДРА. Ладненько. С этим они может ему помочь.

+++

На второй раз склад совсем не выглядит зловещим, с учетом того, что в нем содержится. Серый, аккуратный, непримечательный. Ни просевшей крыши, ни мигающих огней. Ни размазанной по стенам крови. Ничего.

Таша замирает от этого несоответствия.

Зимний стоит рядом с ней в толстовке и солнечных очках, протез скрыт перчаткой. Единственное, что его выдает, — звон металла при ходьбе. Ей надо сильно поторопиться с созданием нового протеза, более тихого, гладкого, легко обслуживаемого. Неловко, когда твой суперубийца распадается на запчасти, которые больно впиваются в зад, когда случайно садишься на них на диване.

Они стоят перед раскрашенными дверьми — «У» значит «уничтожение» — и ждут чего-то. Знака, может, остроумной шутки. Но этого не происходит, и Таша просто вбивает пароль и машет своему компаньону.

Он осматривает тайник — оружие, секреты, грехи. Понимает ли он, что всего две недели назад был одной из этих вещей? Знает ли, что пустое место в последнем ряду последние четырнадцать лет занимал он сам? Сейчас лучше не спрашивать, держать рот на замке, думает Таша.

— Что мы ищем?

— Перечень всего, что было сделано ГИДРОЙ, желательно в хронологическом порядке. Ну это, неопровержимые улики, окровавленные ножи, большие и яркие указатели «секретное логово здесь». И что-нибудь, что можно отследить. Деньги, товар, людей, в общем все, что я могу разыскать с помощью компьютера.

Все, что может доказать правдивость его слов, все, что может убедить Ташу, что созданный ее отцом монстр, многоголовая змея, все еще жива. После этого… У нее нет ни малейшего представления, что она, блядь, будет делать после. После доказательств. Но она уверена — доказательства будут.

— Я без понятия, что будет после этого, — говорит она вслух, больше для себя. ГИДРА — это проблема, но не ее проблема. Если они тихо существуют уже семьдесят лет, вряд ли побеспокоят ее сейчас. Но ее попросили помочь, и ей кажется, что это именно то, что делают порядочные люди, — помогают жертвам пыток, найденным в тайниках среди секретного оружия, получить преимущество над своими мучителями.

Он останавливается на полпути и поворачивается к ней, откидывает капюшон с головы и пристально смотрит на нее.

— После этого, — спокойно говорит он, — я убью их всех.

Супер. По результатам ее поисков будет составлен список жертв. Замечательно. Она не понимает, что говорит это вслух, пока он не делает несколько шагов в ее сторону и резко спрашивает:

— Тебя что-то не устраивает?

Опасный вопрос. Но в Таше остались только кровь и пепел, когда она сбежала из той богом покинутой пустыни, и не оставила никого, кто бы помнил ее слабой, больной, загнанной в угол. Ей не пристало возмущаться, что он хочет того же. Он заслуживает этого — убить каждого человека, кто видел его замороженным и беспомощным, пробужденным и стертым. Медленно, наверняка.

Это, скорее всего, делает ее плохим человеком или типа того.

Она переживет.

— Нет.

Он снова улыбается — он делает гораздо чаще в последнее время — и исчезает в свалке грязных секретов Оби. Это лишь тень улыбок, запечатленных кинохрониками Говарда — старыми, темными, никому не нужными, — но и это ее устраивает.

Таша выбирает противоположную от Зимнего сторону и уходит.

+++

Как оказалось, большинство банков не считают важным оцифровывать информацию семидесятилетней давности, Особенно нацистские банки. Да, мы держим золотые зубы убитых людей в наших хранилищах, такие дела.

Кто бы мог подумать?

Они отказываются от поисков денег спустя час, после того, как ДЖАРВИС перегружает свои сервера в поисках данных, которых попросту нет.

Но у них в запасе все еще остаются товары и люди, и тут им везет. Они перетаскивают все найденные бумаги на то место, где раньше стоял гроб, и скоро сидят, скрестив ноги, среди груды устаревшей информации. Несколько имен, которые ничего не значат для Зимнего. Он знает лица, но не имена, объясняет он. Иногда, правда, редко, вместе с именем идет фотография.

Армин Зола был маленьким, пухлощеким, симпатичным человеком в круглых очках.

— Я помню его. Он отрезал то, что осталось от моей руки после падения с поезда.

Таша застывает с распахнутыми глазами, не зная, как на это отреагировать. _«Прости»_ тут не поможет, да и в любом случае это херня. _«Я знаю, как больно, когда кто-то пилит твои кости»_ здесь подходит больше. Если не считать покушения на убийство и пробуждения друг друга от кошмаров, они почти незнакомцы.

Ему не нужен какой-то ответ, и он хлопает ладонью чуть выше своего локтя.

— Распилил здесь. Я не спал. Во время операции, — и хлопает по месту между протезом и плечом, показывая.

Наташа неизящно фыркает.

— Я очнулась посреди операции и продолжала кричать до тех пор, пока кто-то не зажал мне рот и нос, заставив потерять сознание.

Секунду они смотрят друг на друга, а потом смеются. Это не смешно, но они все равно смеются.

— Боже, — бормочет она. — Посмотри на нас. Ну что за парочка. Общество анонимных инвалидов. Для краткости можно назваться ОАИ.

— ОАИ? — переспрашивает он, покачиваясь с изяществом за гранью человеческого. Он пока не очень хорошо понимает подтекст. Он пододвигается и хватает телефон — и соответственно ИИ — с ее коленей, начиная печатать своей настоящей рукой. Ей придется разработать своего рода синтетическую кожу, чтобы он мог пользоваться сенсорными экранами своим металлическим протезом. Высокотехнологическое протезирование уже есть в ее списке того, что нужно сделать. Можно добавить и искусственную кожу.

— Существовали ли общества анонимных алкоголиков, когда ты был маленьким? Не знаю, как давно они появились. Группы взаимопомощи, куда ты идешь анонимно и разговариваешь с другими людьми с такой же проблемой. Алкоголизм, наркомания, сексуальная зависимость, ты сам называешь проблему. Должна же существовать такая группа для инвалидов. Так что, ОАИ? Хочешь присоединиться?

Он перестает печатать. ДЖАРВИС произносит:

— Спасибо, сэр. Это действительно полезная информация. Я постараюсь немедленно отследить мистера Золу.

Зимний кивает, опуская телефон. Она тут же забирает его — Зимний дал ДЖАРВИСУ все, что знал о человеке: возраст, национальность, сфера деятельности, знание иностранных языков. Все, что может быть полезно в поисках человека, который залег на дно давным-давно. Зимний наклоняется к ней, забирает пачку файлов, над которыми работал, и снова начинает листать. Они сидят достаточно близко, иногда случайно соприкасаясь коленями, и Таша поражается тому, как это странно.

Они будят друг друга, когда крики становятся невыносимыми, они едят вместе, они избегают тем, касающихся параноидальных бзиков друг друга. Они знают друг друга немногим более двух недель — Таша разморозила его, он не убил ее, вот и все. Они друг друга вообще не знают, но вот, так просто нарушают личное пространство друг друга.

Незнакомцы, но незнакомцы, побывавшие в кошмарах друг друга. Они так ужасающе похожи.

— Ты не должен торчать со мной, ты в курсе? — говорит она как бы между прочим. — Я имею в виду, что абсолютно уверена, что в твоей черепушке нет никаких скрытых пусковых механизмов. Так что вряд ли ты кого-нибудь убьешь. Снова. Ты можешь уйти. Я дам тебе деньги, машину, это не проблема. Ты не обязан оставаться здесь.

Он выгибает бровь, все еще держа в руках бежевую папку. Да, конечно. Жажда мести. Таша знает: ради мести.

Тем не менее:

— Для этого нам не нужно жить вместе.

Она немного волнуется, что он фиксирован на ней, как утенок на маме-утке. Или как пострадавший на первомом, кто проявил к нему доброту. Как она на Инсене, хотя она не собирается проводить такие аналогии. У них и так слишком много общего, и она старается держать хоть какую-нибудь дистанцию. Наглядный пример — его свободная рука сжимает ее колено.

Даже Пеппер и Роуди не прикасаются к ней так свободно, без предупреждения. Уже нет. Оби так делал, но Оби _сгорел_.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

Она думала об этом. И о том, как просыпается и видит маячащую рядом тень, о том, как он сидит в лаборатории часами, наблюдая за ее работой. Как он прячет свое искусственное плечо от прямых солнечных лучей и спит в своем гробу, как произносит ее имя с русским акцентом, что никто прежде не делал, и о том, как он позволил ей уснуть на нем после похорон, пьяной и с больной головой.

Было бы проще, если бы он ушел. Намного проще, особенно учитывая ближайшее будущее. Но для этого слишком поздно, правда? Он уже фиксирован на ней, как больной утенок, и она на нем тоже.

Они похожи как две чертовы капли воды.

— ОАИ, — говорит она ему. — Встречаемся ежедневно. Если переживешь первый год, успокоишься, ну и, наверное, станет меньше кошмаров.

Мгновение спустя он кивает.

— У Золы мог быть ученик. Есть тут один, Шюлер. Он мог забрать его с собой, — а затем запоздало и неуверенно добавляет, — Я принесу закуски.

Таша смеется.

+++

УДАР — команда Брока Рамлоу — впечатляет. Семь мужчин и одна женщина, все высокие, мускулистые, полностью одеты в черное боевое снаряжение. У них каменные лица, холодные глаза и крепкие плечи, готовые принять удар.

Стив прочел их личные дела. Рамлоу — «зови меня Брок, Кэп» — лидер команды, его заместитель Ролинз — снайпер, а единственная женщина в команде — неожиданно специалист по взрывчатке. Все они бывшие спецназовцы.

Послужной список каждого из них впечатляет больше, чем у Стива. Они, по словам директора, идеал современного солдата.

Стив чувствует себя некомфортно.

Он не сомневается, что команда была так подобрана по двум причинам: во-первых, они в состоянии держаться наравне с ним, во-вторых, состав команды совпадал по структуре с составом «Командос» в былые времена. Семьдесят лет. Господи, Баки мертв уже семьдесят лет.

Он не может…

УДАР построен так же, как и «Командос» — это команда, рассчитанная на долгие грязные миссии глубоко на вражеский территории. Кажется, они должны были помочь ему почувствовать себя как дома, но сильно промахнулись. Команда Стива выделялась на войне не потому что была устроена каким-то особым образом или состояла из людей с особыми навыками, а потому что все они были разными. Разношерстная компания, выходцы со всего света, разных возрастов, с разным опытом, образом жизни.

Они были хороши, потому что если у одного иссякали идеи, тут же подключался другой и заполнял пробелы.

И это не раз спасало им жизни.

По сравнению с ними УДАР казался фальшивкой, созданной на заводе по современным стандартам хороших солдат.

— Они твои, — сказал ему директор Фьюри. — Капитану Америке нужна команда.

Стиву пришлось прикусить язык, и очень сильно.

— У Капитана Америки была команда.

Сейчас Пегги — тень прежней себя, старость пожирала ее разум по кусочкам. Остальные уже давно в земле, похоронены как герои. И два пустых гроба. Одно тело осталось во льду, другое — в снегах.

Иногда ночами Стиву снится Баки. Живой, молодой, безумный и замечательный, каким он был всегда, как тот приветствовал Стива легким ударом в костлявое плечо и коротким поцелуем в висок.

Но Стив уже давно не был костлявым, а Баки пропал во льдах.

От раздумий его отвлекает Брок, закончивший спарринг с одним из его — их — бойцов. Треворс? Он перебрасывает полотенце через плечо и падает на скамейку рядом со Стивом.

— Парень все еще пропускает слева, — ворчит Брок, пока Ченси и Ролинз отдирают Треворса с матов, подшучивая над его постоянными проигрышами.

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Ну так поставь Майкла слева. Они хорошо взаимодействуют, и Майкл его прикроет в случае чего.

Брок бросает на него удивленный взгляд.

— Думаешь?

Стив кивает. Брок пинает его щит.

— Мне кажется, ты мог бы научить кого-то из нас паре трюков с этой штукой. Может пригодиться в драке. 

Баки мог использовать щит, мог Дум-Дум. У Триплетта так и не вышло.

— Не стоит... — После небольшой паузы он продолжает: — Обычный человек получит перелом костей, если будет двигаться со щитом так же, как я. Извини, но мне не кажется, что это хорошая идея.

Стив не замечает, что все в зале замерли, пока Брок не хлопает в ладоши, слишком неестественно для обычного хлопка. Звон разносится по всей комнате. Брок понимающе кивает, но в голосе слышится раздражение.

— Ну хорошо. Мы просто должны доверить свои спины тебе и этой штуке, так?

— Мы команда, — уверяет его Стив, но все, что он получает в ответ, это еще один короткий кивок, прежде чем лидер команды кричит:

— Треворс, снова. Микки, прикрываешь его слева. Вы против Моргана и Рамиреса.

+++

— Мисс Старк? Я нашел кое-что интересное об одной из бывших баз ГИДРЫ и проекта «Очищение», — шепотом докладывает ДЖАРВИС в 2:31 утра, чтобы не разбудить однорукого бандита, спящего в двух метрах от нее.

Таша зевает, отвлекаясь от файлов, в которые она зарылась с головой, и переспрашивает:

— Что?

Слева от нее ИИ активирует одну из голографических таблиц и выводит карту. Некоторые точки горят оранжевым. Как взрывы. Таша отмечала таким цветом предполагаемые точки нелегального сбыта оружия «Старк Индастриз».

Пока она добирается до стола, еще несколько точек на карте вспыхивают синим. Семь из них перекрывают друг друга.

— Кажется, ГИДРА, или то, что от нее осталось, приобретала ваше оружие.

— Логично, — бормочет она своему старому другу. — Оби с ними контактировал.

Она тяжело опускается, облокотившись на край голографического поля. У ГИДРЫ есть оружие «Старк Индастриз».

— Что ж, это чертовски все усложняет.


	3. ЧАСТЬ 3: ДЕКАБРЬ (part 1)

— И. Мы. Это. Сделали! — радостно кричит Таша, бросив отвертку на рабочий стол, и танцует победный танец. Да, черт возьми! — Джар, друг мой, наш домашний убийца все еще смотрит телевизор?

— Совершенно верно. Кажется, он перешел на «Король Лев 2».

Таша кривится. 

Сегодня утром она как бы невзначай упомянула круговорот жизни, который перетек в обсуждение фильмов Диснея, и в итоге они в десять утра смотрели, как маленький Симба скачет через всю Африку.

Было круто, пока Шрам все не оказался мудаком, и Таша более или менее достойно сбежала, тихо матеря Оби за испорченное впечатление о диснеевском мультфильме. Шел бы он к черту в своей идиотской пародии на костюм.

Целых семнадцать секунд она решалась погрузиться в работу, пока не вспомнила, что Пепер все еще зла на нее из-за постоянных внезапных исчезновений, а доступ в дом ей внезапно ограничен.

Дело не в том, что Таша недостаточно доверяла личному помощнику, чтобы рассказать о смертоносном русском сожителе, но Пеппер начала бы говорить о «глупости», «безответственности», «опасности». И была бы права, потому что у Таши в гостиной домашний убийца, который недавно валялся на диване, как гигантский полуметаллический кот, дни напролет смотрящий фильмы в свободное от погони за призраками ГИДРЫ или ночных кошмаров время.

И это нормально, потому что Таша снова стала появляться в костюме Железного Человека, уничтожая остатки оружия, которое попало в чужие руки — читай: «в любые руки», — и время от времени заглядывать в свою мультимиллиардную компанию. Так сказать, рутина. И лучше быть в курсе местоположения Зимнего в ее отсутствие, так что телевизор всё-таки вещь замечательная, но Пеппер... она бы услышала «экс-убийца с прочищенными мозгами» и сошла с ума, побила Ташу за то, что называет Баки Зимним, за шутки про убийства и секретные ассасинские штуки и за фееричный провал, на который впору продавать билеты.

Почему-то Пеппер никогда не смеется, когда Таша шутит о своих ранах. Ей наверно и ОАИ не понравится. А ведь начальница даже сделала футболки.

Она так и не принялась за работу, а выслала несколько новых проектов помощнику, чтобы порадовать совет директоров. Затем пошла в лабораторию и наконец-то закончила руку.

— Соедини меня с ним, пожалуйста, — просит Таша и мгновение спустя слышит фальшивые гудки, потому что ИИ возомнил себя бунтарем. — Красавчик, не хочешь спуститься? Твой апгрейд готов.

Тишина.

А потом:

— Если она красная с золотом, я тебя прирежу..

Как видите грубые и бестактные шутки уместны. Видимо, когда-то давно Баки Барнс был нахальным мудилой, и когда не был занят убийствами, то потихоньку вспоминал об этом. Потрясно.

— Нет, — ухмыляется она, — только несколько клевых фиолетовых акцентов. Это будет круто, я обещаю.

И снова тишина, но уже через минуту двери открываются, и Зимний входит в комнату. Толстовка, которую он облюбовал, перекинута через правую руку; левая почти оголена, за исключением рукава рубашки, скрывающей рубцы. Баки идет туда, куда велит ему Таша, садится, когда она просит, с прямой, как палка, спиной.

Правильно. Она собирается "обезоручить" его — в буквальном смысле — и они уже говорили о психологических травмах, связанных с рукой: не будет никакого полустерильного белого помещения и сумасшедшего ученого. Все на самом деле отличается от прошлого.

Так что Таша без остановки болтает, чтобы успокоить пациента, приводит статистику и показывает вещи, которые он, вероятно, не понял бы, даже если бы имел несколько магистерских степеней, потому что половина этого дерьма в руке изобретена исключительно для него. Она говорит все это, не используя слово «особенный», потому что, ну, «особенный» -- это плохо. Это означает отличаться от остальных, быть другим. Привлекать внимание.

Спустя пять минут непрерывной болтовни он поднимает руку.

— Таша, - говорит он на русском. Делает это иногда, причем с таким сильным акцентом, что та думает, будто он может делать это специально, впрочем… — Все в порядке.

Таша хлопает его по плечу, слишком сильно, и сообщает:

— Зашибись. Я как раз собиралась упасть в обморок от недостатка кислорода. Теперь снимай рубашку.

Этого Баки раньше не делал. До этого позволял разглядывать и щекотать, тыкать, даже однажды снял руку, чтобы она осмотрела соединение, но никогда не преодолевал последний барьер — не давал увидеть шрамы. Таша все понимает, но ее это не волнует.

Зимний слишком долго колеблется, поэтому та хватается за подол и стягивает рубашку.

— Давай, детка. Снимай. Ты просто сама невинность, ну не тяни.

Он подчиняется. Рубцы ужасны. Они тянутся через всю грудь, похожие на паучью сеть, как след от удара, как взрыв. Некоторые линии прямые, аккуратные, хирургические, но большая часть — рваные, мелкие и неровные. Они перекрученные, похожие на канат, достаточно толстые, чтобы создать плотные узлы на пересечениях. Выглядит, будто он вышел из какого-то кошмара.

— За ГИДРУ.

Баки продолжает шептать это, когда вспоминает какой-нибудь новый кошмар. За ГИДРУ. Это его вендетта, но они используют оружие Таши. Если она проведет еще больше времени рядом с ним, ну что ж. Эмпатия — весьма опасная вещь.

Ей, наверно, следовало свести его со ЩИТОМ, они, кажется, как раз помогают уничтожать организованное зло. Уйти, пока не стало слишком поздно. Может быть, взорвать склады, где они хранят треклятое оружие, и покончить с этим? У каждого своя война. Но желание помочь Зимнему вопреки всему росло с каждым днем. Ей стоило остановиться — новая рука, имена, места. Этого достаточно. Сейчас у Таши столько дел, что до убийств не должно быть дела.

Ложь.

Наблюдая за её взглядом, Баки вдруг произносит:

— Я читал однажды, будто шрамы означают, что ты выжил.

— Ну, так или иначе, - бормочет та, прослеживая соединение пальцами, действует настолько аккуратно, насколько это возможно вне клиники. Если Зимний сейчас ударится в воспоминания, это помешает. 

Он цинично смеется, заставив Ташу подпрыгнуть от испуга, рукой дотягивается до ее груди, прямо посередине. И слегка надавливает. Та рефлекторно бьет по запястью, отходя на несколько шагов, напуганная, с широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Скотина, - шипит она.

Он даже не двигается и совсем не выглядит виноватым.

— Ну, так или иначе, — соглашается. Затем хватается за мышцы левой руки и крутит, пока не отсоединяет протез-в-действительности-оружие, и протягивает ей, будто это подарок. Будто парень, предлагающий девушке цветы. Вот, держи часть моего тела. Разве не мило?

Таша принимает протез двумя руками — ощущается даже тяжелее, чем она себе представляла.

— Он что, из металлолома? Иисусе, это хреново, - она нащупывает небольшую щель между пластинами и нажимает ногтем. Металл поначалу сопротивляется, но все-таки поддается. Полнейшее дерьмо. — Кстати, для новой я использовала сплав. Более прочный, легкий и, на секундочку, медленно реагирующий на изменение температуры. Так что ни солнце, ни холод больше тебе не помешают. 

Таша бы сделала то же самое для себя, но вряд ли в этом есть смысл, не так ли? Сейчас зима, дни все теплее, и скоро лето… Бессмысленно, все равно пляжные дни сочтены.

— И если ты дашь мне немного поиграть с портом, я, вероятно, смогу частично восстановить чувствительность. Нервные соединения здесь, они реагируют только на движение, верно?

Кивок. 

Баки двигал старой рукой, как и другой из плоти, без раздумий и сознательных команд — вверх и вниз, сжать и разжать. Но ничего при этом не ощущал, и Таша хотела в этом убедиться. Если он не контролировал действие руки, то имел привычку сжимать ладонь слишком сильно, ломая вещи, потому что не мог почувствовать, когда нужно остановиться. ДЖАРВИС нашел себе новое развлечение - покупал ужасные сувенирные кружки в промышленных количествах и наблюдал за тем, как Зимний разбивал одну за другой. Эти двое в любом случае были странными. Человек вне времени вошел в роботизированную семью Таши, как рыба в воду: в любое время суток можно застать, как они болтают, как старые перечницы. Это было забавно.

— Хочешь поиграть с моими нервными окончаниями? — очень осторожно спросил Баки. Сдержанно. Снова флешбек. Иногда Таша хочет извиниться за то, что вернула всю эту боль, ужас. Она знает, что тот, вероятно, нападет, поэтому просто…

Не делает.

Качая головой, Таша наконец-то отбрасывает старую руку, указывает на маленькие крепления, присоединенные к новой. Провода с крошечными металлическими коготками на кончиках. 

— Франкенштейн и компания уже делали это. Их попытка сделать из тебя киборга чудом удалась, с учетом того, какие годы это были, пятидесятые? Шестидесятые? Они тогда не могли даже органы правильно пересаживать — первая успешная трансплантация была в 1954, поэтому эксперимент с вживлением такой механики был… невероятным. Прошло пятьдесят лет, и это все еще удивительно, и я сожру воображаемую шляпу, если тут не было какого-нибудь жульничества, я не знаю. Инопланетяне? Технологии будущего? Магия? Не спрашивай, блядь, меня. Но результат передо мной, и это достаточная причина для того, чтобы не захотеть вскрыть тебя и поиграть с внутренностями, окей? Мне только нужно настроить то, что и так есть. Не должно быть больнее укуса. Круто, детка?

И снова эта улыбка с фотографий.

— Я переживу, — говорит Баки. Теперь использует ее выражения.

— Вот это я понимаю! — хвалит Таша и берет инструменты. Давайте посмотрим, сможет ли она сделать киборга лучше, чем кучка нацистских ученых средневековья?

 

+++

Конечно, может. Потому что Таша, мать вашу, Старк.

— С рождеством, мой однорукий друг! — и, повинуясь своему желанию, продолжает. — За тебя.

Ей кажется, что он понимает.

+++

Баки смотрит на нее. Темноволосая голова низко склонилась над рукой, мозолистые ладони аккуратно перебирают мелкие детали в новом локте. Старк бормочет, ругается — иногда на русском, иногда на английском. Зимний задается вопросом: замечает ли она, что это происходит все чаще и чаще. Это уже не похоже на то, как он сам переключается между языками.

Они оба говорят на нескольких языках, но именно общение на английском и на русском стало для привычкой. Ее английский, его русский — до странности мелодичное сочетание.

Американка с русским именем. Русский с американским именем. Таша бережно и внимательно относится к нему — к руке, личности, — следит за телом и действиями гораздо больше, чем за речью. Говорит, не задумываясь, бесстрашно, облекая ту неразбериху, которая творится у них в головах, в слова. Говорит об убийствах, о крови и чувстве вины, о его внутренней опустошенности практически без колебаний. Таша — рваная открытая рана, все еще истекающая кровью, грязная и едва покрывшаяся струпьями. 

Но руки так ласково и осторожно касаются украшенного шрамами тела, словно любимого человека.

Баки нравится и импульсивность, и забота. Анна жалела его, называла раненым животным. Таша знала, насколько тот сломлен, и не обращала внимание. Она с презрением относилась к его кошмарам, и это гораздо лучше, чем ощущение тихого ужаса. Такая забота контрастирует со всем, что он помнит. Анна носилась с Зимним, как со стеклянным, и видела, как приходит смерть, каждый раз, когда смотрела на него. Таша сделана из стали и считает, что гость тоже. Она позволяет ему курить и смотрит, как тот дымит одну за другой, хотя, судя по всему, сигареты в этом столетии не одобряются. Дает прийти в себя и продолжает шутить насчет ОАИ, и смех Таши — лучшее, что он помнит с 1945 года.

Воспоминания — всего-лишь проблески в мутной трясине. Острые локти и голубые глаза, глубокий голос и мальчишеский смех.

Стив Роджерс, ему сказали. Но не важно, как долго всматриваться в черно-белую фотографию, которую дала Таша, — она еще кажется неубедительной. И почему он должен вспоминать? Этот человек мертв. Все они мертвы.

Ассасин не может вернуться назад.

Нет, он предпочел бы остаться здесь — живым и свободным, самим собой, ну, или чем-то близким к этому. Чем-то, что сможет стать «Баки» снова. Лучше здесь, с Ташей, ощупывает внутреннюю сторону предплечья.

— Чувствуешь? - спрашивает она.

Баки откидывает голову и закрывает глаза. Наблюдение за процессом иногда вызывает фантомные ощущения.

— Попробуй другое место, - говорит он и ждет.

— Ничего.

Слышит приближение, все ближе. Инстинкт подсказывает открыть глаза и следить за противником. Но Баки не двигается, позволяет зайти дальше. На ладони ощущается давление, особенно в пальцах. Он сжимает их, и когда открывает глаза от крика Таши, то видит три пальца сжатых в ладони.

Та трясет ими от сильной боли. Но это, кажется, неважно, потому что Старк лучезарно улыбается:

— Ты почувствовал это! Ты все это почувствовал, я офигенно крута. Дай пять!

Она протягивает руку, одаривая его выжидательным взглядом. Баки послушно поднимает левую и аккуратно ударяет по ладони из плоти и крови. Чувствует и это тоже. Таша улыбается широко и открыто, поворачивается на пятках и кланяется своим роботам, стоящим неподалеку.

— Я, черт побери, лучше всех, и ты знаешь это! — кричит она, светясь от радости, прежде чем повернуться снова и обнять.

Обнять Баки.

Который не может вспомнить, когда его в последний раз обнимали.

Что его вообще когда-либо обнимали.

Зимний знает, что такое наверняка происходило, но память все еще похожа на черную дыру, темное пространство. Он проводит дни, концентрируясь на том, чего не было, как говорил бывший хозяин: «шизанутый псих».

Он не помнит объятий, в отличие от тела, потому что руки, старая и новая, двигаются, приспосабливаясь к Таше, прижимая ближе на мгновение. Металл скребет по металлу, когда ее грудь встречается с плечом ассасина. Она шипит, отстраняясь, и снова нахваливает себя. 

— Детка, — говорит она, — это удивительно. Я блестяща, и ты выглядишь чертовски сексуальным с этой рукой, мне нравится. Тебе же тоже нравится, признайся!

Она танцует, как полная идиотка, пока вдруг не останавливается.

Неожиданно прижимает руку к груди, тяжело дыша и шипя от боли. Таша опирается на ближайший верстак, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Неожиданная тишина вслед за счастливыми криками ошеломляет.

Баки подходит, чтобы поймать, если та начнет падать.

— Наташа?

Она вяло замахивается.

— Не обращай внимание, здесь не на что смотреть. Иди. Я в порядке, правда.

Нагло лжет и даже не пытается это скрыть. Что бы там ни причиняло боль, оно накатывает волнами. Пережидая новый приступ, она едва держится на ногах. Зимний чувствует запах горелой плоти, смотрит на реактор.

— Голос? — спрашивает, зная, что ДЖАРВИС объяснит. Он всегда объясняет. Но прежде, чем машине выпадает шанс сказать, Таша опережает.

— Дерьмо, - она беспомощно хватается за воздух, не решаясь прикоснуться. — Деревянный ящик на моем столе, Джар?

Голос принимает руководство, направляя Зимнего к нужной коробке, указывает на одну из маленьких квадратных штук, лежащих внутри, и просит передать Таше, которая уже сняла рубашку и пытается избавиться от нижнего белья. Отдав пластину, он быстро справляется с проблемой: одной рукой разрывает эластичную ткань на спине, а другой поддерживает Старк. И не обращает внимания на то, что Таша застывает от быстрых движений, от прижатого к ней тела.

Полуголая, в агонии от боли, она в каком-то извращенном смысле красива. Физически старше на добрые десять лет, крепкая и натренированная. Грудь разделена металлическим корпусом дугового реактора, сияющего голубым светом. Вокруг него свежие бледно-розовые рубцы борются с черными прожилками, по которым распространяется яд. Большинство бы отшатнулось от такого зрелища, но он спокойно смотрел на то, о чем Таша рассказывала несколько месяцев назад.

Это награда и наказание за то, что они выжили.

Открытые раны. В этом нет ничего постыдного.

Таша нажимает на скрытую в корпусе реактора защелку, отсоединяя его, трясущимися пальцами заменяет закопченную металлическую пластину на ту, которую принес Зимний, заталкивает огонек обратно в грудь и тяжело выдыхает.

Через какое-то время она надевает рубашку, и Баки замечает, что раньше огонек не просвечивал так ярко через тонкий материал.

— Черт, он должен был продержаться еще неделю. Если так будет продолжаться, я ничего не успею закончить.

Таша обращается больше к себе, так что ассасин не мешает. Ее взгляд останавливается на новой руке.

— По крайней мере, один пункт из списка готов, — бормочет, пожимая плечами. — Хорошо, куда я засунула схемы для другого…

— Нет, — резко обрывает Зимний, когда становится понятно, что та хочет продолжить работу.

— Что?

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Таша обнажает зубы в пародии на улыбку.

— В гробу отдохну, — дерзко парирует. Шутка. Просто шутка.

Но её глаза слишком темны, а кулаки сильно сжаты, и до него внезапно дошло. Баки понимает эту паническую торопливость, долгие часы работы, быстро гаснущие экраны, то, как Таша печально и беспомощно смотрит на людей через маленькие гаджеты.

— Это, — Зимний указывает на грудь. — Яд.

Проще, чем сказать вслух: «Ты умираешь». Он пытается тоже сказать правду, но нужные слова никогда не придут. Тесно в собственной коже, сердце бьется с иррациональной яростью.

Таша беспечно пожимает плечами, словно это не имеет значения.

— Ну, да. А еще благодаря этому я еще жива, так что, думаю, яд как-нибудь переживу. По крайней мере, у меня есть еще несколько месяцев.

Абсолютно не похоже на ту сильную женщину, что он знает.

— Ты так просто смирилась со смертью, — Баки хочется трясти её до тех пор, пока та не придёт в чувство и не поклянется на всём, во что верит, что не оставит его. Импульс поразительный, и реальный, и страшный. Он не двигается.

Зимний прищуривается, и глаза темнеют. Злость возвращается.

— Вообще, не совсем, но я устала от всего. Причина в том, что этой штуке нужен палладий. Если бы она работала на чертовой радуге и надежде, я бы не попала в эту ситуацию, но представь себе, так не бывает. И не то чтобы я планировала обрести бессмертие с помощью этого. Мне нужно было поддерживать жизнь достаточно долго, чтобы успеть перебить всех в этом гребаном лагере и к тому же решить парочку проблем. И представь себе, я это сделала! Так что нет, я не смирилась, и рыдания в подушку каждую ночь не помогут исправить все дерьмо, гребанный ты мудак, так что прекрати быть сукой! У тебя есть новая рука, так? И у тебя будет список людей ГИДРЫ, чтобы отомстить или чего ты там хочешь сделать, прежде чем я сдохну.

Она разводит руками, и все, о чем Баки может думать, — вот она. Пылкая, неистовая Таша, которая улыбается во весь рот и не боится монстра, которого приютила.

И вот она сдается. Думает, что ассасин хочет видеть ее живой только потому, что пообещала помочь. И это… удивительно не соответствует действительности.

Эмоции за гранью ненависти и гнева все еще странные и незнакомые. Есть слова и есть чувства, но он не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, как они соотносятся. Счастье ли это? Удовлетворение? Гордость? Не удается вспомнить. Как и в случае со всем остальным: разрыв между понятиями слишком большой, а те мосты, что он пытается построить, искривлены и не приводят туда, куда нужно.   
Иногда голос зовет его старым именем. Мистер Барнс. И еще хуже — сержант Барнс. Он больше не тот человек. И не будет им снова. Человеком, может быть, и станет, но уже не ТЕМ. Не тем — любимчиком обладателя голубых глаз и острых локтей. Также как и тем, кого маленькие девочки называли Старшим Братом. Он будет кем-то между, с корявыми, раздолбанными и опустошенными мостами.

Таша называет Баки сотней различных прозвищ, но чаще всего — уменьшительно-ласкательными, и он благодарен за отзывчивость и терпение.

От мысли о том, что Зимний скоро останется без наглых подразниваний и мягкого одобрения, пробивает холодом. Мысль, что Таши может не быть рядом, чтобы успокоить, отвлечь каким-нибудь поручением, прикосновением к руке или плечу всякий раз, когда многообразие возможностей захлестывает его, а выбор кажется непостижимым понятием после несвободной жизни... В общем, эта мысль заставляет что-то скручиваться в животе. Как голод, гнев, но похоже и на страх. Возможно, ужас. Он, кажется, здесь подходит. Баки не хочет потерять Ташу. Она для него… друг?

Друг. Подходящее слово.

Как девочки с острыми локтями, или около того.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты умерла, — немного нескладно, но честно говорит он. Гнев, который еще недавно переполнял Баки, исчезает после осознания всей ситуации. Таша Старк — друг, и он хочет, чтобы она осталась.  
Если бы Зимний все-таки знал, что значит верить, сразу бы помолился.

Закатив глаза, Таша старается говорить как можно мягче.

— Потому что ты зациклился на мне, как утенок на маме-утке, мы это уже проходили, — внезапно останавливается. — Кажется. Или этот разговор мог быть только в моей голове, — и продолжает в попытке отвлечь его.

Ага, в голове. И Баки не утенок. Глядя на хмурое выражение лица, она идет на попятную.

— Или… тигр? Ты можешь быть тигром, если тебе они больше нравятся. Тигр, который зафиксировался на маме-утке и это… Окей, нет, теперь я очень хочу жареную утку, да что со мной не так?

Это просто шум, громкие слова, способ замять тишину и спрятать истину, которая скрывается за ней. Баки уже достаточно хорошо изучил Ташу, чтобы понять это. Она любит шум и суету, как любой профессиональный мошенник, лжет, используя слова и язык тела, отвлекает. Зимний качает головой.

— Может и так, - соглашается. Зациклен на ней. Он был… собой в течение трех месяцев и до сих пор не общается ни с кем, кроме нее и Голоса. — Это не важно. Я не хочу, чтобы ты умерла.

Если Баки будет продолжать в том же духе, тогда, возможно, мысль дойдет до мозга ее костей и превратится в правду. Может, он сможет удержать Ташу в живых одной только силой воли.

Выслушав половину тирады, она тяжело наклоняется, в защитном жесте прижимая руку к груди. Понимает ли, насколько говоряще стеклянными и темными становятся ее глаза при коротком ответе:

— Ладно. Не бери в голову.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Простите, что так долго. Самим за это стыдно, но! оба переводчика работают (один из еще и Магистратуру успел закончить). А еще у нас новая бета, и она профессиональный редактор, и она ненавидит оригинал этого текста, точнее тот язык, которым он написан :D  
> Глава очень большая, сама большая за весть текст (10 000 слов), поэтому мы решили переводить и выкладывать ее частями.


End file.
